Pociones
by Os saluda un Loco Psicopata
Summary: Historias en las que el tanto Allen como Lenalee van teniendo problemas a causa de los locos experimentos de Kumui y en algunas ocasiones, de manera directa e indirecta de Lavi. (Hasta ahora solo hay dos fics.)
1. indice-introducción

**YOS LECTORES**

**LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A ESTE CONJUNTO DE HISTORIAS DE NUESTRA PAREJA PREFERIDA DE D. GRAY MAN (QUE IRÉ SUBIENDO CUANDO PUEDA)**

**GRAY: PENSE QUE ERA ESA PAREJA YAOI**

**YO: GRAY, NO SEAS….. AUN QUE ESO SE DEBE A CAUSA DE LA FUYOSHIS O LAS FANS DEL YAOI**

**GRAY: NO TIENES UNA AMIGA ASI**

**YO: NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA **

**A CONTINUACIÓN PONDRÉ EL COMO SE REALIZARA ESTA HUEVADA **

**(SE QUE NO ES NECESARIO ESTO PERO LO DEJO POR SI ACASO)**

**- LAS HISTORIAS SERÁN NARRADAS EN DOS TIEMPO, EL DEL ANIME/MANGA Y FUTURO O TIEMPO ACTUAL Y SE LOCALIZARAN EN TOKYO O KARAKURA (ESTE LUGAR NO EXISTE), EN ESTE ULTIMO SERA MAS A CAUSA QUE LO PREFIERO ASÍ YA QUE NO ME SIENTO PARA NADA CÓMODO CONTAR LA HISTORIA EN UN LUGAR YA EXISTENTE**

**- SIGUIENDO DIRÁ QUE LAS HISTORIAS SÍ TIENEN CONTINUACIÓN PERO NO SERÁN SUBIDAS DE FORMA SEGUIDA O CONTINUA, PARA EXPLICARLO MEJOR PONDRÉ UN EJEMPLO: SI PONGO UN FIC DE UNA HISTORIA DETERMINADA LUEGO SUBIRÉ OTRO FIC DE UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA, HAGO ESTO PARA MANTENER FRESCAS LAS IDEAS QUE ME LLEGAN A LA CABEZA**

**OJO, NO DIGO QUE NO CONTINUÉ ESAS HISTORIAS, PARA QUE NO SE PIERDAN EN EL ÁREA DE DONDE SE PUEDE CAMBIAR DE CAP/CHAPTERS PONDRÉ TITULO DE ESTA FORMA CAP. 1-1... CAP. 1-2, EN EL CASO DE QUE SEAN ONE-SHOTS PUES EL NUMERO IRA A SECAS Y ASÍ CONSECUTIVAMENTE**

**- OTRA COSA QUE CABE MENCIONAR ES QUE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS TENDRÁN SU VERSIÓN PARALELA, ASÍ SE CONTARAN ENTRE COMILLAS LOS MISMO ECHO PERO DE DIFERENTE FORMA O EFECTO O AMBOS**

**- TAMBIÉN****CONVERTIRÉ ESTO (LA INTRODUCCIÓN) EN UN INDICE PERO ESO SOLO SERA CUANDO YA TENGA MAS HISTORIAS DENTRO DE ESTE FIC**

**YA PARA ACABAR DIRÉ QUE EL PROPÓSITO DE ESTE FIC ES SOLO PARA PASAR EL RATO NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO VA A VER POR ASÍ DECIRLO PROFUNDIDAD EN LA HISTORIA (A MENOS QUE CIERTOS SUCESOS ME OBLIGUEN A SACAR ESA HISTORIA Y CONVERTIRLA EN UN FIC INDEPENDIENTE)**

* * *

**BUENO GENTE, E AQUÍ LO QUE SE LLEVA HASTA AHORA**

**1 - CAP. 1-1 (SPIN OFF DE NEKO-GIRL)**

**2 - CAP. 2-1 (FIC 1 DE LA SAGA TRAVESURAS DE CONEJO)**

**3 - CAP. 3 (BELLA DURMIENTE)****  
**

* * *

**Y PARA CONCLUIR EN ESTA PARTE SE DIRÁN LAS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS PLANEADAS O QUE ESTÁN EN DESARROLLO**

**PRIMERO SE DIRÁN LAS SAGA Y DEBAJO DE ESTAS LOS FICS QUE SE ESTÁN PLANEANDO O ESTÁN EN DESARROLLO, LUEGO SE PONDRÁ SI ES FIC O ONE-SHOT Y POR ULTIMO SE PONDRÁ AL RATING O COMO SE LLAMEN AL CUAL ESTÁN DIRIGIDAS **

**SAGA: FEROMONAS/****AFRODISÍACO**

** - PROBLEMAS, ANIMALES (ONE-SHOT) (T)**

**- PERSECUCIÓN FEMENINA (ONE-SHOT) ****(T)**

** - DANZA DE LA SERPIENTE (ONE-SHOT) ****(M)**

** - DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (PARTE 1: ¿ERES ALLEN-KUN? / PARTE 2: YO... NO LO... DE ESTA FORMA) ****(M)**

** - AFRODISÍACO (¿ONE-SHOT O PARTE?) ****(M)**

******SAGA: TRAVESURAS DE CONEJO**

****** - MI SIRVIENTE (PARTE 1: ALLEN A TU SERVICIO / PARTE 2: LO QUE DESE OJOU-SAMA) ****(K+)**

****** - ¿QUIEN SOY? (PARTE ALLEN: RECUERDA / PARTE LENALEE: NO DEJES QUE TE ENGAÑEN) (T) ****(¿K+/M?)**

******SAGA MINIATURA:**

******- COMO PADRES (****¿ONE-SHOT O PARTE?**) (K+)

******- CELOS DE HERMANA MAYOR (****¿ONE-SHOT O PARTE?) (T)**

**********- ¿HERMANANITA? (****¿ONE-SHOT O PARTE?**) (K+)

**********- TRAVESURAS DE NIÑOS (****¿ONE-SHOT O PARTE?**) (K+)

******FICS INDEPENDIENTES:**

****** - EN ESPERA**

**YA SIN MAS ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIR QUE SI TENÉIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PUEDEN DECIRLA SIN RODEOS, ESTARÉ FELIZ SI LO HACEN YA QUE ESO MANTENDRÍA FRESCA MIS IDEAS**


	2. Cap: 1-1

**YOS LECTORES**

**YO: SI LO SE, SE QUE ME TARDE EN SACAR ESTE CAP Y OS PIDO DISCULPAS PERO JODER, EL CONDENADO CAP ME QUEDO MAS LARGO DE LO QUE ESPERABA PERO BUENO, MEJOR YA ME DEJO DE QUEJAS Y OS DEJO LEER EN PAZ **

**VALE: EN ESTA HISTORIA CONTAREMOS LOS ECHOS DEL FIC DE NEKO-GIRL SOLO QUE EN ESTE CASO SERA AL REVÉS Y EN OTRA ÉPOCA**

**YA SIN MAS OS DEJO CON EL FIC**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

CAP 1-1 : Allen Neko?

Era un día normal como cualquier otro... o eso se pensaba

En las afueras de Tokyo (explicaciones en Introducción/Indice), mas específicamente en un laboratorio que esta literalmente echa una fortaleza y al mismo tiempo se encontraba relativamente alejada de la ciudad para la protección de los ciudadanos

A las afueras de las instalaciones se ve un autobús haciendo su parada y de el salir a dos individuos

La primer persona en salir era Lenalee quien decide ir a visitar a su hermano que hoy se quedaba asta altas horas de la noche y le sigue su amigo Allen que por asares del destino se habían encontrado

- Arigatto Allen-kun por acompañarme - le agradece la china

- No ay de que Lenalee, total no tenia nada mejor que hacer - dice el ingles mientras avanza seguido de la peli-verde hacia la entrada

- Solo espero que nii-san no mal interprete - ante el comentario a ambos se les heló la sangre y por sus cabezas ya pasaba las catástrofes que aria el berrinche del Lee mayor

Los dos se acercan a una casilla de entrada

- Hola chicos - saluda un chico con unos anteojos raros

- ¡A Johnny! - devuelve el saludo el albino mientras que al mismo tiempo se sorprende - ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿estas haciendo guardia o algo por el estilo?

- Para nasa, me pusieron aquí por que me quede dormido en medio de un experimento - responde el cuatro-ojos como si esto no fuera la primera vez que pasa pero para Allen y Lenalee, se les vuelve a enfriar la sangre al pensar que clase de experimento era - Pero bueno ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿están en de paso en su cita? - ante la pregunta ambos se sonrojan de una manera que le dio gracia al peli-café

- TE EQUIVOCAS, SOLO PASAMOS A VER A NII-SAN ESO ES TODO - afirma alterada la china mientras mueve sus manos en forma de negación

- Pero entonces... mejor ya ni pregunto, pueden pasar - dice el peli-café mientras presiona un botón que habré una reja que rodea todo el laboratorio

Después que se termina de abrir Allen y Lenalee pasan caminando un poco mas rápido

- Por cierto - ambos se detienen para escuchar lo que Johnny les iba a decir - 2 cosas, 1: tengan cuidado, tal vez en estos momentos estén transportando una poción peligros o algo así - ante lo dicho por el cuatro-ojos, tanto Allen como Lenalee se miran preocupados y ambos comparte una mirada de precaución y miedo - Y 2: ¿saben que existe algo llamado _amigos con derechos_? - esto ultimo lo dijo solo para molestarlos

El ingles no capta el mensaje pero la china lo capto muy bien causando que se sonroje de una manera que por sus oídos salia humo sin para

- Lenalee ¿estas bien? tienes la cara roja - pregunta preocupado mientras acerca su mano a la frente de la peli-verde pero esta no se deja tocar y retrocede un poco

- E-es-toy A-a-allen-k-kun, pero mira que tarde se nos ha echo, nos vemos Johnny - tan pronto termino la oración la china coge la mano del albino y se lo lleva a arrastras hacia el laboratorio dejando atrás a un sonriente y divertido Johnny

(en una oficina)

En un escritorio se ve a Kumui hablar por un teléfono mientras que a su lado ay una 5 personas en fila con unas pilas de papeles y entre ellas estaba Reever

- O enserio, no me digas... ya veo, no sabia eso

- Kumui-san, ya deje la farsa y póngase a llenar estos papeles - le reclama el rubio, reclamo que el chino paso por alto y siguió con su _charla _- Por lo menos decida de una vez por todas en donde se pondrá pócima - dice mientras muestra un frasco (los del laboratorio) que esta lleno de una sustancia de color verde-morado

- A si, un momento... - el peli-morado mira el frasco para luego volver al teléfono - Oye Bak-chan, como estas como para recibir una pócima peligrosa - no estaba pidiendo sino ordenando

- _No estaba fingiendo _- piensa sorprendido Reever mientras espera pacientemente a que su jefe dicte la orden

- Ok, entonces ay te veo - Kumui cuelga y de un salto se para y al mismo tiempo coge el frasco - Nos vemos chicos, acabo de quedar con Bak-chan para decidir en donde se va a guardar esta cosa - dice con una sonrisa falsa mientras de a poco a poco se va acercando a la puerta

- _Pero si sera... _- piensan los científicos mientras miran al peli-morado con rabia y frustración - Kumui-san, cuando regrese debe llenar los papeles o si no... - el rubio detiene su habla para pensar en una forma de obligar a su jefe a cumplir con su labor

- Vale, claro que los llenare cuando regrese _si primero no me distraigo con algo en el camino _- con un plan en mente para librarse del papeleo se dispone a salir de la oficina

ya cuando Kumui estuvo apunto de tocar la perilla la puerta se abre de golpe atacando al chino y como la puerta se abrió rápido y sin cuidado causo que se fuera directo contra la pared

- Venga Lenalee, explícame a que se refería Johnny con eso de _amigos con derecho_ - reclama el albino

- Ya te dije que no y deja de insistir Allen-kun - dice molesta la china mientras accede a la habitación seguido del ingles

Allen y Lenalee seguían _discutiendo _pero unas miradas les obligan a callar

Ambos se dan cuenta que los científicos les están observando algo sorprendidos ya que ellos ya se esperaban que Lenalee fuera de visita pero no que llegara acompañada de Allen

Uno de los científicos iba a preguntar pero al ver la cara de molestia y vergüenza que ponía la china a causa de que ella ya sabia la pregunta que iba hacer decide mejor callar

Ya bajo un poco el coraje a la china, esta nota que su hermano no esta sentado en el escritorio y por los científicos sosteniendo unas pilas de papeles supuso que otra vez uso una de sus excusas para no trabajar

- Etto.. ¿a donde fue nii-san? - pregunta la china, pregunta que es respondida por unos dedos que apuntaban a la puerta, mas específicamente hacia detrás de esta misma

Lenalee confusa se dirige hacia donde las manos apuntan y con cuidado ase la puerta aun lado

Su rostro no muestra sorpresa, no mas bien decepción acompañado de un suspiro ya que se imaginaba que su hermano trato de volver a escapar del trabajo por lo menos una semana o si bien le va unos días

- Nii-san, estas tratando de escabullirte del trabajo otra vez - no preguntaba mas bien afirmaba, afirmación que trajo devuelta al mundo al hermano mayor que por unos momentos nos había abandonado

- ¡A LENALEE!... etto... no, no me trataba de escapar ni nada... - el hermano trata de encontrar una excusa perfecta pero nada se le viene a la cabeza

- Entonces por que estas cerca de la puerta y no sentado en el escritorio haciendo tu trabajo como se supone - ya la china estaba planeando un castigo para su hermano pero

- Lo que Kumui-san iba hacer era reunirse con Bak-san para discutir sobre y en que lugar ocultar una pócima relativamente peligrosa o por lo menos decidir que se va hacer con ella - dice Reever mientras se acerca hacia la china

El Lee mayor ya estaba apunto de agradecerle con la mirada a su fiel amigo pero se detiene al ver que escrito en su rostro esta escrito y con letras grandes _a cambio de la excusa usted tendrá que trabajar durante una semana o si no le diré a su hermanita lo que en realidad planeaba hacer _

- Si eso es cierto entonces ¿donde esta la dichosa pócima? - ataca la peli-verde señalando que no esta el frasco con la sustancia

Todo los científicos se congelan y un segundo paso para que todos se pusieran a buscar la poción y rezan al mismo tiempo para que se evitara una catástrofe

- Etto... creo que aquí ni me llaman así que mejor me voy y les dejo trabajar en paz - dice el ingles tratándose de escapar de la situación pero una mano en su hombro se lo impide

- Allen-kun, no estarás pensando en irte sin mas ¿nee? - comenta la china mientras que un aura negra se desprende de ella y al mismo tiempo hace presión en el hombro del nombrado

- A bueno... no que va... solo pensé que estorbaría en la búsqueda de la pócima y pues...

- Para nada, mientras mas mejor, así acabamos rápidos - dice Kumui que por asares del destino olvida por un momento su complejo de hermano y cierra la puerta para que el albino no se escape

Mientras todos se ponían a buscar, nadie se había dado cuenta que lo que buscaban estaba literalmente en sus cabezas, mas específicamente atorada en una trampilla que estaba arriba de la puerta

(1 hora después)

Ya todos se encontraban algo cansados y sin saber en donde cayo la dichosa pócima

- Nii-san, ya a pasado una hora y todavía no aparece esa pócima - reclama la china empezando a perder la paciencia

- Tranquila Lenalee, si seguimos buscando de seguro lo encontramos - trata de calmar el albino cosa que logra pero a cierto hermano se le empezaba a perder la cordura (si se le puede llamar a si) que conserva

- Tienes razón - dice la Lee mientras se empieza a calmar y a pensar con mas claridad - Mejor les traigo algo de tomar, me imagino que todos deben estar cansados - después de decir eso empieza a caminar hacia la puerta

- Te acompaño - el ingles empieza a seguir a su amiga cosa que a Kumui no le agrado ni un poco

- Dejad que les ayude - comenta el peli-morado tratando de disimular sus instintos asesinos

Ddisimulo que por desgracia e ironía para todos se podía notar a causa de la forma en que agarraba una pluma con la punta descubierta

- Nii-san, con Allen-kun me basta y sobra como para traer las bebidas - agradece la hermanita mientras toma de la mano al nombrado y le obliga a que le siga asta la puerta

Aun que claro el hermano malinterpreto la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos y sus instintos salieron a flote

Con un rápido salto, el Lee logra impedir que su hermanita terminara de abrir la puerta

- Insisto - persiste el chino mientras finge una sonrisa que mas bien parece una risa de psicópata

- No te preocupes nii-san, vas a ver que estaremos devuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojo - trata de negociar la Lee mientras intenta abrir la puerta cosa que se lo vuelve a impedir su hermano

Están así durante un buen rato sin sospechar que el tanto abrir y cerra la puerta se empezaba a desatorar la pócima que por un tiempo se mantuvo oculto ante los ojos de los demás

Siguen así un rato mas asta que ya Lenalee pierde los nervios y deja de intentar el abrir el cacho de madera

- Nii-san - llama la china, llamado que fue con gusto respondido mientras inconscientemente finge una sonrisa

- ¿Hai? - responde sin esperar los siguiente

- VUELVE A LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA CONDENADA PÓCIMA - grita la Lee mientras empuja a su hermano hacia el escritorio

Pero como lo empujo con mucha fuerza lo termino mandando al otro lado de la habitación causando un pequeño temblor sito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pócima que permanencia atorada en la trampilla y cayera sobre su victima que distraído se encontraba

- Nii-san no me vuelvas a obligar a hacerte esto - amenaza Lenalee mientras saca un gran suspiro

- Chicos... creo que encontré lo que buscábamos - comenta algo aterrado el albino mientras que ya todos se disponían a preguntar pero - ¿Y que se supone que debe pasarme ahora? - pregunta aterrado por lo que se viene

En una abrir y cerra sale un extraño humo de Allen que cubre toda la oficina

Ya cuando se disperso el humo todos abren sus ojos aterrorizados a excepción de Kumui quien mas no le cabe felicidad por la escena que ay ante sus ojos

En donde justamente estaba Allen solo se encuentran sus prendas tiradas y sin señal que el mismo se las aya quitado

- _Bueno, ya solo queda decir que murió en un accidente de laboratorio y problema solucionado _- piensa el Lee quien por su cabeza ya estaba celebrando pero algo capta su atención y es el ver a su hermana caer de rodillas y en un estado de shock

- Allen-kun - pronuncia Lenalee mientras sigue mirando donde ase un momento estaba el nombrado

Ante esto el complejo de hermano maldice e insulta mentalmente al albino

- _Maldito moyashi, ni muerto dejas de joderme la existencia _- Kumui se disponía a ir al mas aya solo para darle una paliza a su ya proclamado por el mismo _el separa hermano del mal _cuando un extraño ruido capta no solo su atención si no el de todos los demás

El ruido era un maullido de un gato

- ¿Un gato? - se preguntan todos y de la nada se empieza a formar un pequeño bulto entre las prendas del quien se piensa están en el otro barrio

De a poco sale un gato pequeño de pelaje blanco y con una marca en su lado izquierdo muy parecido a la cicatriz de estrella invertida que tiene Allen

- Debe ser una... - la china se acerca al felino y con cuidado lo levanta para tener una mejor vista

Ya a la vista de todos todos notan que el pelaje de la pata izquierda era de un negro-rojo, cosa que impacto y sorprendió a todos

- Es Allen-kun - afirma Lenalee mientras abraza de forma posesiva/protectora al suso dicho mientras que este curiosamente empezó a emitir un ronroneo y a pegar su cabesita contra la mejilla de quien le esta cargando

Cosa que para nada le agrado para nada a Kumui quien por su cabeza ya planeaba mas de mil formas de exterminar a un gato en vez de una solución a este problema

Continuara...

* * *

**YO: GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAP Y LES PIDO OTRA VEZ DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA**

**ANTES DE ACABAR DIRÉ QUE POSIBLEMENTE ME TARDE ALGO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA TITULADA AMNESIA Y SE CONTARA EN LA HISTORIA DEL ANIME/MANGA Y DESPUÉS SUBIRÉ LA CONTI DE ESTA HISTORIA **

**YA SIN MAS OS AGRADEZCO VUESTRA PACIENCIA Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTA VERSIÓN ALTERNATIVA DEL FIC DE NEKO-GIR****L **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Cap: 2-1

**YOS GENTE, OS DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL CAP 2 QUE VENDRIA SIENDO EL INICIO DE UNA SAGA A LA QUE TENDRA NOMBRE: TRAVESURAS DE CONEJO**

**LAVI: YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS**

**VALE: ME IMAGINO, YA QUE TU VAS A SER EL CAUSANTE DE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS**

**LAVI: Y NO SABES CUENTO LO VOY A DISFRUTAR ^^**

**YO: AHORA VOY A DAR EL RESUMEN:**

**LAVI SE DA CUENTA DE LOS SENTIMIENTO DE LENALEE HACIA ALLEN Y VICEVERSA PERO COMO AMBOS TIENEN MIEDO DE NO SER CORRESPONDIDOS ESTE DECIDE IDEAR UN PLAN QUE INCLUYE LA AYUDA INVOLUNTARIA DE KUMUI Y APROVECHANDO CIERTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

**YO: Y CON ESTO DAMOS INICIO A ESTA HISTORIA ALGO LARGA**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap. 2: amnesia parte 1 (la planta prohibida)

Era un una mañana normal en la orden o eso se pensaba

En los dormitorios, específicamente en la habitación de cierto albino que dormía plácidamente sin tener idea que a su lado se encontraba alguien más

A media que pasaban los minutos el joven se empezó a despertar y lo primero que notó fue que no se encontraba solo en su habitación

Allen pensó que era Timcampy pero recordó que ni el golem era tan grande pese que creció y que tampoco tiene una forma humanoide

Luego pensó que era una broma de su _gran _y _querido _amigo Lavi pero hasta el mismo conejo sabe sus límites y solo recurre a ciertas bromas para despertarlo como tumbarlo de la cama o con una explosión

Curioso quita la sabana, tan pronto hizo eso su cara se puso roja a tal grado que salía humo de sus orejas

Lo que estaba delante del joven era nada más y nada menos que su amiga Lenalee quien dormía tranquilamente mientras usa una ropa que raya extremadamente en lo que vendría siendo lencería (os dejo a vuestra imaginación)

El inglés no sabía si pensar que lo que está viendo podría considerarse una bendición o maldición pero por su cabeza a fuerza paso una pregunta, pregunta que encontró respuesta por si sola

- _Lavi _- ahora el albino no sabía si bendecir a su amigo por la imagen que ni en sus sueños o situación absurda mente extraña encontraría a Lenalee con esas ropas o maldecirlo por la posición en el que lo ponía y de lo que podía pasar si Kumui se enterase el acabaría muy mal pero no iría solo al infierno que le espera, de una u otra forma lo arrastrara con el

Allen empieza a recordar con dificultad lo que había pasado ayer (ya está como esa peli)

* * *

Ayer, 1700 horas

Tanto Allen como Lenalee se encontraban caminando a la oficina del complejo de hermano que quien sabe si estaba haciendo su trabajo u holgazaneando

- Que cansado estoy - comenta el albino demostrando ya lo dicho

- Por lo menos ya estamos aquí - dice la china estando igual que su amigo

- Como desearía no tener que ir ahora a la oficina de Kumui-san a entregar este informe - reclama el inglés

- Pero lo tenemos que hacer - ambos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a una puerta que los separa de su destino

Sin más Allen toma la perilla y se disponen a entrar

Ya a dentro notan que el supervisor se está rompiéndose las neuronas viendo un frasco con un líquido completamente sospechoso

Pasan los minutos y da la impresión de que Kumui ni ha notado la presencia de estos, ni siquiera la de su querida hermana

- Ano... Kumui-san - llama el albino, llamado que el complejo de hermano ignoro y sigue viendo el frasco

- Etto... ni... - ni falto que la china completara la frase ya que su hermano con tan solo oír su voz se lanza hacia ella para abrazarla

- O MI QUERIDA Y HERMOSA LENALEEE, COMO ESTUVO EL VIAJE ¿TODO BIEN VERDAD? - todo esto y más empezó a decir el complejo de hermano mientras ejercía más fuerza en su abrazo _fraternal_

- Kumui-san - vuelve a llamar el albino esta vez consiguiendo su atención

- A Allen, no había notado tu presencia ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Kumui-san, sabe que se siente horrible cuando alguien ignora a uno de sus compañero - sermonea el albino, sermón que ni le importo al chino - Y también sabe que se siente horrible cuando le aplicas a alguien una abrazo de oso a tal grado de sacarle el aire - comenta mientras apunta a la peli-verde quien ya tenía la cara morada por falta de aire

- LENALEEEEEEEE - grita el Lee ignorando el hecho que él es el culpable del estado de su hermana

Ya tranquila la situación y que la china recuperase el aliento

- Ya veo, así que el cambio de clima que estaba pasando Venecia era a causa de los akumas y no de una inocencia - en la cara de Kumui se notaba enfado y decepción

A continuación el Lee se pone de pie y se dirige a un mapa donde se muestra todos los continentes en el que alguno estaban marcados con una X de color rojo

- A pasado ya un mes desde que nos mudamos a esta nueva orden y no hemos vuelto a encontrar ninguna inocencia - comenta el peli-morado con un tono de preocupación

El ambiente que se sentía en la habitación era muy pesado y depresivo

- Ahora que me acuerdo - habla Allen tratando de quitar el ambiente pesado - ¿Dentro de tres días no es navidad? (lo se lo sé, muy pronto para esta fiesta, explicación hasta el final del cap.) - tal parece ser que las palabras tuvieron un efecto algo distinto de lo que se pensaba en Kumui

- ES CIERTO, MI**** TENGO MUCHO POR HACER, MANDAR A HACER LAS DECORACIONES, PEDIRLE A JERRY QUE HAGA EL BANQUETE Y ADEMAS TENGO QUE ...- Kumui calla un rato y al mismo tiempo su piel va perdiendo color hasta quedar blanco

Sin que Allen o Lenalee lo vieran venir Kumui sale corriendo no sin antes atravesar la puerta mientras grita - TENGOOOO QUE DARME PRISAAAAA CON UN CARAJOOOOOOOO

Ante el grito los presentes en la oficina se les resbala una gran gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa se les escapa

Después de lo sucedido Allen y Lenalee comparten una mirada cómplice y como diciéndose telepáticamente deciden ir a la cafetería

Ambos se aproximan a la salida cuando cierto individuo aparece

- Yos Allen, Lenalee - saluda este quien resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Lavi

- Hola Lavi - devuelven el saludo ambos que están algo extrañados de ver al conejo cerca de la oficina de Kumui

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Lavi? - pregunta el albino curioso por su presencia

- A solo supuse que vosotros dos pasarían por aquí antes de ir a la cafetería - responde este mientras que en su rostro se forma una cara maliciosa - A demás - estas palabras confirmaron que algo no muy bueno estaba planeando el conejo

Mientras Lavi buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, Allen y Lenalee ya planeaban el cómo librarse del pelirrojo

- Mirad lo que me encontré - de sus bolsillos sale una planta pequeña con frutos pequeños de color rojo y que está atada a un cordón

Lenalee no logra entender el por qué la cara de Lavi pero si sabía que algo acabaría mal y lo confirmo gracias a la expresión que tenía Allen al ver la planta

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - pregunta el albino mientras su cara se va poniendo azul

- Lo encontré en una habitación que tenía un letrero que decía: _prohibido pasar_

- Y no sabes cuánta razón le doy a ese letrero - comenta el albino mientras se dispone a marcharse del lugar

- Venga Allen, que tan malo puede ser esta tradición

- Quieres que te responda

La peli-verde ve confusa la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ve como Lavi pone la planta enfrente del albino y lo alza hasta quedar encima de su cabeza para luego abalanzarse hacia Allen en un intento de darle un beso mientras que este utiliza sus brazos para evitarlo

Lenale sin saber a qué se debe todo eso decide preguntar

- Ano... ¿me podrían decir que es esa planta?

Ante esta pregunta el peli-rojo detiene su acción y mira hacia su compañera sorprendido

- Lenalee... ¿no sabes lo que... esta planta? - tanto Allen como Lavi quedaron congelados por que no pensaron que su amiga no conociera esa tradición

- Perdonen mi ignorancia - responde enojada la china por la actitud incrédula de sus amigos

- No te preocupes Lenalee, yo te explico con un eje... - el conejo no logra terminar ya que Allen le da un codazo justamente en la columna

Antes de que Lavi se recuperara Allen se lleva a Lenalee con dirección hacia la cafetería para evitar que el conejo cumpla su objetivo

* * *

En la cafetería

En una de las mesas se alcanza a apreciar una pequeña montaña que según los buscadores eso solo es un _pequeño _aperitivo para Allen

El albino seguía comiendo mientras que a su lado estaba Lenalee quien aún tenía en mente esa planta y la actitud de Allen hacia ella

Sin rendirse decide volver a preguntar

- Nee Allen-kun ¿me podrías decir que era esa planta? - la pregunta volvió a tomar por sorpresa al nombrado quien se estaba atragantando con una costilla

Ya pasando la sorpresa el nombrado mira a su amiga pensando el sí debería contarle o no

- ¿Lenalee, estas segura que no sabes lo que es? – la peli-verde se volvió a sentir ofendida

- Según Nii-san es una planta que hace que los hombres se aprovechen de las mujeres o algo así

- Sonara extraño pero le doy la razón a Kumui por esta vez - lo que dijo el albino confundió mucho a Lenalee

Allen pensaba marcharse del lugar para ir a su recamara pero al ver la cara de duda de su amiga decide que mejor era decirle cual era la tradición de esa planta

- Veras Lenalee, cuando dos personas se paran debajo de esa rama que se llama muérdago, sin importar que sean del mismo sexo o diferentes se tienen que besar - al concluir su explicación el inglés ve como la cara de la peli-verde se va poniendo cada vez más roja - pero no te preocupes, solo eso se ase si no mal recuerdo el 24 de diciembre

Al decir esto el rojo intenso de Lenalee disminuyo un poco

- Bueno me retiro, te veo más al rato Lenalee - se despide el albino mientras se encamina hacia la salida

Mientras Allen se va a su habitación y Lenalee sigue tratando de controlar su rubor, ninguno de los dos noto que estaban siendo observados por cierto pirata

- Lo que hago por ustedes dos - piensa Lavi mientras oculta lo que parece ser un frasco lleno con un líquido extraño - Bueno Allen, Lenalee, hay les va mi regalo de navidad y espero que me lo agradezcan por qué sé que de esta no me la libro fácilmente

El Bookman se retira mientras traza un o dos planes para esa misma noche en el que Allen y Lenalee se encontrarían

Continuara...

* * *

**BUENO GENTE, DE SEGURO SE DEBEN ESTAR PREGUNTANDO EL POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE ESTA DESARROLLANDO EN LA FESTIVIDAD NAVIDEÑA**

**LA EXPLICACIÓN ES QUE DECIDÍ SACAR UN CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA POR MES COMENZANDO DESDE SEPTIEMBRE, ASI QUE SI SACAN LAS CUENTAS SE DARÁN CUENTAS QUE ESTE FIC TENDRÁ UN TOTAL DE 4 FICS Y EL ULTIMO LO SUBIRÉ EN EL MERO 25**

**EL POR QUE HAGO ESTO? PUES LO HAGO POR QUE SI NO MAL RECUERDO SUBI MI PRIMER FIC FUE EN DICIEMBRE Y PUES SE VA A CUMPLIR 2 AÑOS DESDE ESO, ASI QUE ESTO ES COMO UNA RECOMPENSA PARA USTEDES POR HABERME AGUANTADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO XD**

**ANTES DE IRME LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA, LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA SERA UN ONE-SHOT EN EL QUE HAY RECICLO UNA PARTE DE UN CUENTO Y ES EL DE LA BELLA DURMIENTE **

**LA PREGUNTA ES QUE SI QUIEREN QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE MES SUBA EL ONE-SHOT O SI YA QUIEREN QUE SUBA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL SPIN OFF DE NEKO-GIRL (EL CAP 1-1) **

**YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**


	4. Cap: 3

**YOS GENTE**

**YO: Y COMO DIJE AL FINAL DEL CAP 2-1, COMO NO HUBO RESPUESTA PUES SE HIZO UN VOLADO DE 2 DE 3 Y SALIO GANADOR EL FIC DE BELLA DURMIENTE (ME DECEPCIONA UN POCO PERO ME CONFORMO QUE POR LO MENOS SI HUBO LECTORES QUE SI LEEN MIS FICS**

**VALE: ANTES QUE NADA QUEREMOS HACER UNA MENCIÓN ESPECIAL A NEKOTARO Y ROSEM WALKER, SEGUID CON EL BUEN TRABAJO Y ESPERAMOS SEGUIR LEYENDO SUS FIC E HISTORIAS... OROX TENEMOS QUE HABLAR EN PRIVADO**

**OROX: CHANGOS, BUENO LECTORES OS DEJO CON ORIHIME PARA QUE DIGA EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIICC (VALE SE LLEVA A ARRASTRAS A OROX)**

**ORI: (^^u) BUENO... CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO UN SUMMARY O RESUMAN ASI QUEDAMOS INICIO CON ESTE ONE-SHOT**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap. 3 (Bella durmiente)

Era tarde en la ciudad de Karakura y Allen Walker se encontraba en el hospital de Karakura

No porque se haya lastimado ni nada relacionado

Esta hay a causa de que su amiga Lenalee Lee se encuentra en un extraño estado de coma

El albino aún se pregunta el como la peli-verde termino en esa situación

Mientras Allen piensa al mismo tiempo re-crea lo que sucedió en ese mismo día en la mañana

* * *

Esa misma mañana Allen no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos que digamos

Desde que habían iniciado las clases el albino se las paso casi dormido

A causa de eso el inglés ya había recibido muchas llamadas de atención de todos los maestros

En la hora del descanso Allen iba caminando con destino hacia la cafetería teniendo fe que el olor de la comida le despertase ya que no pudo desayunar nada por haberse levantado tarde

En el camino el inglés planea una lista de unos bocadillos para por lo menos tener fuerza hasta que llegase a su casa

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a recostarse en una de las mesas

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron a al ver que Allen solo se fue a una de las mesas y solo se sentó y se puso en una posición _cómoda _para dormir

- Oe esto es una broma o algo así - dice uno de los presentes viendo incrédulo el estado del albino

- ¿Abra comido algo en mal estado?

- Hablas enserio, estamos hablando de Allen, a lo mucho un mal estomacal no sería mucha sorpresa - esto y más se decía en la cafetería

- Soy yo o Walker-san se ve más cansado de lo normal - comenta uno de los presentes dando justo en clavo

Todos miran que exactamente Allen estaba más dormido que despierto y eso se debe que hace no más de una semana el pobre se la paso trabajando por culpa de que uno hombres muy amables le habían visitado a su casa con la noticia de que si no pagaba tal cantidad del dinero que su querido mentor debía, ellos gustosamente le darían un boleto sin regreso a Rusia o a África

A sí que para evitar eso Allen se la paso trabajando día y noche hasta que logro juntar el dinero suficiente para evitar su viaje sin retorno

Esa era la razón del porque el albino no había prestado atención a las clases

Allen estuvo a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero una voz angelical lo trae de regreso a la tierra

- Hola Allen-kun - saluda una persona muy conocida para el

- Hola Lenalee - devuelve el saludo tratando de mirar fijamente hacia su amiga sin tener mucho éxito

- Anoo... Allen-kun no has dormido bien últimamente ¿Verdad? - dice la china afirmando lo obvio

- Hai... estuve muy ocupado la semana pasada y no he tenido oportunidad de recuperar el sueño perdido - afirma el inglés logrando al fin mirar directamente a los ojos a su amiga

Al hacer esto Allen nota como la Lee desvía la mirada mientras trata de ocultar lo que parece ser una carcajada

- Etto…. ¿sucede algo Lenalee? – pregunta el inglés sin entender la actitud de su amiga

- Nandemo… pff jajajaja – suelta la carcajada mientras vuelve a mirar a otro lado

Ya pasado un minuto de risa Lenalee mira fijamente al albino

- Gomen Allen-kun – se disculpa la china mientras controla su risa

- ¿Por qué te disculpas Lenalee? – pregunta sin entender nada

- Es que, te ves gracioso – Allen no entiende de lo a que se refiere su amiga – Te ves gracioso con esas ojeras, pareces un mapache o un oso panda – dice mientras señala a los ojos indicando que efectivamente el albino traía una ojeras

No eran tan grandes como indica Lenalee pero si eran muy notorias y parecía que Allen se había pintado de negro alrededor de los ojos

- Ahora que lo miro bien te parece a Bookman-san – agrega la Lee mientras vuelven a sus carcajadas

Allen estaba por replicar pero un ruido llamo no solo la atención de Lenalee sino también de todos los que estaban en la cafetería

- Etto… Supongo que tengo hambre después de todo – dice el albino mientras intenta levantarse pero se derrumba del cansancio – No puedo, estoy tan cansado como para levantarme – se queja mientras se vuelve a desmoronar en la mesa

Todos se sorprenden al ver que el sueño le gano a la gula de Allen

- No hay de otra – comenta Lenalee mientras se sienta a su lado

La peli-verde muestra lo que parece ser un bento y lo habré mostrando unos ricos manjares tanto para la vista como para el paladar

Allen al ver esto se le hizo agua en la boca

Pero lo que si dejo con la boca abierta al inglés fue ver como su amiga agarra unos palillo y con ellos coge el contenido de la caja y se lo acerca a el

- Le-Lenalee ¿Qué haces? – pregunta confundido y a la vez sonrojado

- Que no es obvio, te estoy dando algo de comer, he de suponer que estés muy cansado como para pararte e ir a comprar algo – responde la nombrada sin mostrar algún sentimiento de pena o vergüenza lo cual es lo contrario a lo que siente Allen

El albino no pudo evitar mirar para todos los lados

Al hacerlo noto como todo el mundo les miraban, algunos con celos detonando en sus ojos mientras que otros decían con la mirada que lo aceptara

- Venga Allen-kun, di ah – pide la peli-verde mientras acerca más los palillos con la comida

Resignado Allen obedece sin replicar probando la comida que su amiga le ofrecía

Ya con el bocado en su paladar se dedica a saborearlo hasta que lo traga

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta Lenalee sorprendiendo al albino

- Esta… rico – al contestar Allen ve la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga – Acaso ¿Tú lo cocinaste? – La pregunta avergonzó un poco a Lenalee quien afirmo la pregunta – cocinas muy bien Lenalee, espero poder comer otra vez tu comida – dice el inglés avergonzando más a la china

- Bueno, que esperas sigue comiendo – dice mientras vuelve a tomar otra porción y lo acerca al albino

- ¿Ee? ¿Segura que alcanzara para los dos? – pregunta algo preocupado

- Claro, prepare lo suficiente como para dos personas – la respuesta hablo más de lo que Lenalee quisiera

Los presentes captaron la indirecta pero Allen aun no entendía y pensó que se refería a su hermano

Lenalee siguió alimentando al albino durante un buen rato

Cuando la caja se veía vacía y con la última porción en los palillos el inglés insistió que lo último se lo comiera ella pero Lenalee replico y al final ella termino ganando

Ya cuando Allen estaba a punto de comer lo último aparece la persona menos indicada para ver la escena

- A Allen, justa la persona quien estaba buscando – comenta Kumui ingresando a la cafetería

Su presencia congelo a todo el mundo

- Kumui-san, esto no es lo que pa…

- Si te refieres el hecho de que mi hermanita te esté dando de comer pues no creo que se pueda confundir con otra cosa – lo que dijo dio justo en el clavo espantando más al albino

Allen se preparaba mental mente para soportar las máquinas de Kumui quienes nunca llegaron lo cual extraño no solo a, si no también a todo el mundo quienes ya se habían refugiado debajo de las mesas o detrás de los pilares

- Etto…. Kumui-san – llama este mientras ve con más miedo al complejo de hermano

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Ni que fuera un monstruo o algo así como para atacar a un pobre ser humano presa del cansancio y deudas interminable – Allen no sabía si sentirse agradecido u ofendido por lo que dijo el Lee

Ya relajado un poco el albino pregunta el por Kumui le buscaba

- Anoo Kumui-san ¿Por qué me estaba buscando? – al hacer esta pregunto el nombrado no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que raya entre macabra y psicópata

- Bueno, te buscaba por esto – dice mientras saca un frasco con un líquido color amarillo

Allen no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por su espina dorsal y como un libro abierto soltó la pregunta predecible

- Etto…. ¿Qué es eso Kumui-san? – pregunta el inglés preguntándose si en verdad quiere saber la respuesta

- Esto mi querido Allen es nada mas no nada menos que mi nueva pócima para dormir en tan solo 1 minuto – dice Kumui mientras levanta el envase y ase una pose de victoria o algo así

Allen no sabía si correr o no, el más que nadie sabe lo mal que salen esos experimentos de Kumui

El albino decidido correr y no volver a pasar por la misma experiencia de hace unas semanas atrás pero por desgracia para el los robots de Kumui fueron más rápidos

- Tranquilo Allen, esto es completamente inofensivo y sin riesgo radioactivo – dice mientras acerca el envase a los labios del inglés

- Nii-san ¿Por qué quieres que Allen-kun tome eso? – pregunta Lenalee mientras de ella sale un aura negra asustando todos incluyendo a los kumurines

- Etto…. – Kumui no sabía cómo responder – Lenalee, te aseguro que esta pócima no es peligrosa ni nada parecido, créeme por lo que más quieras

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Hai, completamente

- Entonces no habrá problema que yo también lo tome verdad – este comentario congelo completamente al Lee quien estaba a punto de réplica pero al ver la mirada macabra de su hermana decide que era mejor callar y no cabrearla mas

Todos miran como Lenalee le da unos tragos al frasco para luego proceder a dejarlo en la mesa

Pasan unos segundos y la peli-verde se empieza a tambalear mientras poco a poco se va quedando dormida

Quien sabe como pero Allen se logra zafar de los Kumurines que lo tenía preso y ni lento ni perezoso va a coger a la Lee antes que se estampe en el piso

Esta acción enojo a Kumui pero decidió dejarlo pasar e ir a auxiliar

Ambos esperan a que pase el tiempo para que Lenalee

Para Kumui el tiempo paso algo lento, el hecho de ver a su querida y tierna hermanita en este estado definitivamente no era para bromear

Pero a quien en verdad se le hizo eterno fue a Allen quien en su rostro se veía preocupación

Paso el minuto y nada, Lenalee seguía dormida

Sigue avanzando el tiempo y la Lee no daba señales de que estuviera con nosotros

- Oe Lenalee, ya despierta, está bien que nos gastes una broma pero hay que saber poner límites – dice el albino tratándose de convencer que esto solo era una broma

Al no haber respuesta Allen sacude un poco a la Lee sin obtener nada

- OE LENALEE, DESPIESRTA, DESPIERTA TE DIGO

- LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – se escucha un grito de parte de Kumui y de Allen mientras que todos miran preocupados la escena que se estaba montando

* * *

Todo esto y más recuerda el albino mientras sigue mirando a la cama en la que descansaba Lenalee sin presentar signos de que fuese a despertar pronto

Por un momento Allen se perdió en el rostro de Lenalee que pese a la situación le pareció hermosa

El albino al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonroja y trata de alejar esos pensamientos

- _Pero que estoy pensando Allen, será mejor que borre todo pensamiento tentador _– se dice mental mente mientras mira a otro lado percatándose que ya casi anochece – será mejor que me vaya – con esto ya dicho el inglés prosigue a levantarse y a dirigirse a la salida no sin antes darle una última mirada a la Peli-verde – vendré a verte todos los días hasta que despiertes Lenlalee – dice con la esperanza de que sus palabras las haya escuchado

Cuando el albino abandono la habitación una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la nombrada

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días y Lenalee no daba señal de que despertara pronto lo cual empezó a preocupar a todos y en especial a Allen y a Kumui

Este último se la pasó todo el tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio tratando de encontrar algo que contrarrestaran los efectos de la pócima

Y como Allen dijo fue a visitar a Lenalee al hospital no sin antes pedir permiso a sus trabajos

El albino tuvo suerte de que le dieran la semana y la otra libre, así por lo menos estaría presente por si algo ocurre

* * *

Sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases por ese día y ni lento ni perezoso Allen salió corriendo con dirección hacia el hospital

Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que noto fue la exagerada cantidad de flores que había

Algunas eran simples flores mientras que otras parecían que se habían sacado de algún jardín botánico, lo único que compartían las plantas era las pequeñas notas en las que decía _despierta pronto _mientras que otras decían _vuelve con nosotros Lenalee_

Todo esto le saco una gran gota de sudor a Allen y una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro

El inglés procede a entrar a la habitación y tomar asiento a lado de la cama

Por alguna razón Allen empezó a admirar lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos

Ver a Lenalee acostada en una cama y con flores a montón rodeándola simplemente le pareció espectacular y como dios manda Allen recordó lo que le dijo su amigo Lavi en la hora del receso

Flash back

El inglés se encontraba en el patio tratando de digerir la comida sin mucho éxito

Sin nada mejor que hacer el albino mira hacia el cielo con una cara melancólica

- Yos Allen - saluda una voz muy conocida

- Hola Lavi – devuelve el saludo sin muchos ánimos

- Venga Allen, no pongas esa cara que me pones triste a mí también – reclama el peli-rojo tratando de alegrar a su amigo

- ¿Y ahora que buscas? – pregunta el nombrado mientras trata de volver a comer

- Hay que ver – Lavi toma asiento alado del albino – Solo quería confirmar algo – lo que dijo el tuerto confundió al inglés - ¿Es cierto que has ido a visitar a Lenalee todos los días?

- Hai, es cierto – responde sin rodeos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No por nada – el pirata mira para todos lados confundiendo al albino - Nee Allen ¿Si sabes que nuestra escuela va a ser una obra te teatro? – por alguna extraña razón al nombrado le pareció que si respondía se arrepentiría de hacerlo

- Hai, también sé que están buscando voluntarios para la obra

- ¿Y sabes de que es la obra? – Allen negó con la cabeza – La obra es el de la bella durmiente

- Oo, hace tiempo que no la veo

- También sabes que te recomendé para hacer el papel de príncipe – lo que dijo tomo por sorpresa al albino quien empezó a toser la comida

- No… cof cof… no hagas… cof cof… ese tipo de bromas… cof cof… Lavi – reclama el inglés mientras se limpia

- Pero si no es broma – dice el conejo mientras mira hacia el cielo - Joder espero que Lenalee despierte pronto – comenta Lavi confundiendo un poco al albino

- ¿Acaso quieres que Lenalee vea la obra o algo así? – pregunta mientras toma agua

- Nop, lo que sucede es que también la recomendé para que hiciera el papel de la bella durmiente – y otra vez Allen vuelve a toser no sin antes darle un buen golpe al pirata que no paraba de reírse

Fin del flash back

Al recordar esto, la cara de Allen se tornó de un color rojo intenso y trato de alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la obra o la bella durmiente

Pasa el tiempo y el albino se pone otra vez melancólico

Mientras trata de recobrar la compostura nota como un mecho atraviesa el rostro de Lenalee junto con unos pétalos

Con una sonrisa se acerca a la Lee y procede a quitarlos

Al terminar Allen mira hipnotizado el rostro tranquilo de su amiga y no pudo evitar ver sus labios

De pronto un impulso de besarla se apodero de él y poco a poco se empezó a acercar

- _Ma-mate ¿qué estoy a punto de hacer? _– se pregunta mental mente mientras trata de poner resistencia sin mucho éxito

Sin poderlo evitar Allen termina besando a Lenalee durante un buen rato

El albino se separa del rostro de la Lee con el rostro completamente rojo

- ¿qu-Que ac-aca-bo de ha-hacer? – se pregunta mientras se vuelve a sentar

Allen se preguntan el por qué la beso si se supone que Lenalee es su mejor amiga, también se supone que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien y el acaba de arrebatarle su primer beso

- Espera, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente – dice mientras se trata de auto-convencer a si mismo que lo que acaba de hacer no cuenta para nada

Ya calmado el albino nota como la Lee suelta un suspiro seguido de un susurro sorprendiéndolo

- ¿Lenalee? – llama este mientras se vuelve a acercar a ella a la espera de que respondiera

Allen mira como la nombrada intenta pronunciar una palabra

- A…Alle…

- Yos Allen, vine a hacerte compañía – aparece Lavi abriendo de una patada la puerta espantando al albino – Allen ¿Porque estas tan cerca de Lenalee?

La pregunta hizo que el inglés se percatara que otra vez estaba muy cerca de la peli-verde

- No-no-no es lo-lo que pa-pare-ce – trata de encontrar una excusa sin mucho éxito

- ¿Qué es lo que no parece Allen? – Bromea el peli-rojo – Desde mi punto de vista parece como si quisieras robarle un beso – las palabras describieron perfectamente lo que había pasado anteriormente sin que Lavi se percatara

- Te equivocas – reclama el nombrado mientras toma distancia

- Seguro, apuesto a que ya lo hiciste – vuelve a bromear sin darse cuenta que otra vez había dado en el clavo

- Te digo que te equivocas

Allen trata de explicarle o por lo menos defenderse de las burlas de su amigo pero un reclamo les llamo la atención

Ambos miran hacia la cama y ven como Lenalee se voltea

Los dos se alegran y piensan que los efectos de la pócima ya están desapareciendo pero de la nada aparece Kumui montado en uno de sus kumurines compactos

- Minna, ya tengo la solución – comenta alegre mientras accede a la habitación y se dirige directo hacia su hermana – Con esto Lenalee de seguro despierta

- Ya no es necesario Kumui-san – le detiene Allen confundiendo al Peli-morado

- ¿En serio?

- Hai – afirma Lavi mientras se pone alado del albino

Kumui mira confundido al par y piensa que le están tratando de jugar una broma

- Venga chicos, no bromen con algo tan serio – dice Kumui no muy convencido – Dejadme pasar

- No es broma, le estamos diciendo que ya no es necesario Kumui-san – el inglés trata de convencerle pero el resultado es distinto

Por la mente del nombrado una idea más que errónea pasó por su cabeza y como buen hermano mayor el aria lo que todo buen hermano mayor debe hacer

- Chicos, o me dejan pasar o me dejan pasar – dice serio mientras intenta atravesar la barricada que Allen y Lavi habían hecho

En la habitación se estaba formando un alboroto tan grande que llamo la atención de las enfermeras que fueron a pedir que guardaran silencio

Tanto alboroto empezó a molestar a cierta persona y sin soportarlo más se levantó para reclamar

- Nii-san, no hagas tanto ruido por favor – este comentario definitivamente llamo la atención de todos los presente

Mecánicamente todos miran hacia el origen de aquellas palabras y lo que ven definitivamente les genero lágrimas al complejo de hermano

- Le-Le-LENALEEEEEEEEE – grita Kumui mientras se lanza a abrazar a su hermana quien no entendía la situación ni tampoco localizaba el lugar donde se encontraba

Ya calmada la situación y de explicarle a Lenalee el lugar en donde se encontraba y el por que

- Tal parece ser que la pócima si funciona, pero no como yo lo esperaba – alega Kumui mientras analiza los posibles efectos – Lenalee ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento bien, es más, creo que me siento renovada y lista para hacer muchas cosas – dice Lenalee mientras se para y empieza a dar círculos por la habitación

- A de ser un efecto secundario – comenta Lavi mientras trata te coquetear con una enfermera

- ¿Segura que estas bien Lenalee? – pregunta Allen aun con la preocupación encima

- Hai Allen-kun

- Bueno – aparece un doctor con una hojas – supongo que no hay ningún problema, así que podemos darte de alta a menos que gustes pasar la noche aquí, solo para estar seguros – comenta el doctor mientras mira a la Lee esperando una respuesta

- No, estoy bien así que no creo que sea necesario que me quede más tiempo aquí

- Bueno, entonces esperen aquí que ahora vuelvo – dice el doctor mientras se va a por una dar el informe

Todos esperan a que vuelva el doctor pero Lenalee quería preguntarle algo a su hermano

- Nee Nii-san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dice la Lee llamado la atención

- Hai, Lenalee

- Desde que desperté tengo una sensación cálida en mis labios ¿Acaso es algún efecto secundario de la pócima? – la pregunta confundió tanto a Kumui como a Lavi pero para Allen era signo de preocupación y miedo

- Tal vez, tendría que hacer unos experimentos para saber cuáles son los efectos secundarios – comenta mientras piensa una forma de explicar eso

Mientras los tres piensan no notan que el albino está tratando de abandonar la habitación

- Oye Allen, te vez alterado ¿sucede algo? – pregunta Lavi notando lo que su amigo trata de hacer

Los tres miran al nombrado esperando una respuesta

- Minna, les espero en la recepción – dice mientras sale a toda prisa dejando a los tres confundidos

Afuera del hospital Lenalee se despide de Allen y Lavi y camina junto a su hermano hacia su casa

En el trayecto la Lee aun le daba vueltas a la sensación que sentía en sus labios y como por arte de magia la imagen del albino aparece en su cabeza

- Allen-kun – comenta Lenalee llamando la atención de Kumui

- ¿Sucede algo Lenalee? – pregunta mientras detiene su andar

- No nada, no sucede nada – dice mientras retoma su camino confundiendo otra vez a su hermano

Al llegar Lenalee se fue a tomar un baño y en el proceso se vuelve a tocar los labios y una sonrisa se forma en ellos.

* * *

**ORI: Y CON ESTO DOY POR CONCLUIDO AL PRIMER ONE-SHOT DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE SE DESPIDE OROX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ES DIVERTIDO HACER ESTO ^^**


End file.
